The present invention relates to a new and improved gear grinding machine containing a double-cone shaped grinding wheel.
In its more particular aspects the present invention relates to a new and improved gear grinding machine containing a double-cone shaped grinding wheel and axial drive means for axially displacing the grinding wheel for material removal or cutting operations and for tooth flank corrections.
Such a gear grinding machine as known, for example, from German Patent Publication No. 3,142,384, published Apr. 14, 1983 and the cognate U.S. application Ser. No. 5921/81-4. filed Sept. 14, 1981, differs from the heretofore conventional gear grinding machines in which the grinding wheel is not axially displaceable during operation. It possesses the advantage that only relatively small inert masses must be moved during axial displacement of the grinding wheel. These displacing or adjusting movements, at any rate, during the grinding of large workpieces, can be performed considerably more rapidly and more precisely than corresponding displacements of the workpiece as known, for example from German Pat. No. 2,029,359, granted Dec. 9, 1981 and East German Pat. No. 151,128, published Oct. 8, 1981. In such arrangements larger structural components of the machine which support the workpiece must necessarily participate in such displacements of the workpiece.